Sweet Novia
by leggy freak003
Summary: She was exquisite. I couldn't help the smirk on my face at seeing her knelt on the bed, hands folded in her lap and masked face down. Everything about her was concealed from me, but it wouldn't be for long. Domsper, BDSM warning


A/n: Just a dirty little twiddle that came to me. I don't know if it's going to become more than just a oneshot yet. I haven't decided. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

She was exquisite. I couldn't help the smirk on my face at seeing her knelt on the bed, hands folded in her lap and masked face down. The simple strip of cloth kept her identity from me until such time as she felt comfortable revealing it, which was just fine with me. This place catered to vampires that wanted human partners, and there were a dozen or so safety precautions in place to protect the human identities.

"You are a beautiful little creature, aren't you?" I murmured, stepping up to her and brushing the back of my fingers over her cheek. "And what, Little Lady, shall I call you?"

"Novia." She murmured demurely.

I smirked. "Do you understand what you've gotten into, Novia?"

"Yes."

I couldn't help my chuckle. "I doubt that very much, my sweet, but you will very soon." I stepped away and moved to sit in the chair in the corner of the room. "Come over here, Sweet Novia."

She slid lithely off the bed and walked towards me with a practiced grace, head still bowed. She was dressed in a red leather and lace bustier and a pleated mini skirt. What made my body tighten in anticipation and lust, however, was the thigh high black stockings that contrasted sharply against her milk-white thighs. I was looking forward to those legs wrapped around my head later. She knelt between my knees, folding her hands in her lap again. She was nervous, certainly, and the sight of her plump bottom lip caught between her teeth made my jeans tighten just a little more.

"There are rules, Novia, which you need to understand and obey without hesitation." I told her. "If I tell you to do something, it will be for both our pleasure and safety. Failure to follow orders will result in punishment. Understand?"

"Yes."

You will address me as Major. You will not speak unless given permission. From this point on, you will come to _me_ for all of your sexual needs, Novia. I don't share well with others, and it is unlikely you're acquainted with the only two exceptions to that. From this point forward, you've trusted yourself into my care. Do you understand, yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Major."

I smirked. It wasn't often one found such a natural submissive. Vampire women tended to have a natural aggression that made them a poor candidate for someone like me, who was an all or nothing Dominant.

"You will, of course, be free to live your own life away from me, should you choose, but as long as we are partners there will be no other physical relationship." That point needed to be very clear. My last Sub had disregarded my warnings and her lover had paid the price. "If at any point, you feel uncomfortable with something I am doing to you, you need only to tell me to stop. My ability leaves me able to read you extremely well, making a safeword pointless. Do you understand, answer yes or no."

"No."

I frowned. "Explain."

"It is my understanding that safewords are used to create distance from the heat of the moment. Even if you can read me, as you say, I wouldn't want any confusion. I would be more comfortable with a safeword."

I couldn't help the sudden rush of pride and pleasure at her declaration. Many of my former Subs, once control was initiated, were too intimidated to voice themselves. This little thing was appearing more and more to be perfection.

"And what would you like that to be." I asked her.

She was silent for a moment as she worried her lip between her teeth. "Rose."

I tilted my head, the word bringing to mind my former sister. There was no way this girl could know the significance of such a benign flower to me, so I nodded. "That is acceptable." I leaned forward and threaded my fingers through her deep brown hair, enjoying the feel of it as it slid through my fingers. "Now, little Novia, why don't you tell me what it is you want. You may speak freely."

She took a deep breath before quietly, embarrassed by what she feels, she spoke. "I want someone who would allow me to care for their needs, but wouldn't ignore my own. Someone who won't hesitate to do the things that my body and soul yearn for. My-" She paused. "Permission to speak of a past relationship, major?" She requested. "It's relevant."

"Granted." I said, leaning back. I was curious.

"A previous partner refused anything outside of _lovemaking._" She said it with such disdain that it surprised me. "And sometimes, more often than not, I need rough. I need animalistic and uncontrolled. I like biting and hair pulling. I don't mind waking up with a couple of bruises. I want to be dominated and restrained. In spite of what I wanted, he wouldn't even let me suck his cock because he thought it was beneath me."

My dick twitched when the word cock came out of that pretty little mouth. I rubbed my hand roughly over the denim clad appendage, trying to ease some of the constriction her little rant had caused. I didn't miss her whole body jerking and her lips parting as her eyes took in the visual. I smirked when her tongue darted out to moisten those plump, kissable lips. I popped the button on my jeans and she nearly whimpered.

"Anything else, Novia?" I asked, my voice husky even to my own ears. Her arousal shot through the roof.

"I'm not into sadomasochism." She murmured.

I leaned forward and pulled her up onto her knees by the front of her bustier, caressing the top of her breasts with the back of my fingers. "I wouldn't hurt you that way, Novia. Though there is some bondage I will introduce you to that may seem like it. Before all of that, though, we must build a sense of trust between us." I took my hand away and she moved to sit back down. I would allow it for now. "Did they tell you what your Major was looking for, my little Novia?"

"Only that you required a sub that would obey you perfectly." She said. "My previous Dom handed me over specifically for you, Major. He intended for me to be a gift."

I frowned at that. It wasn't uncommon between vampires, but it made me wonder who she came from. "Who was your previous Dom?"

"The Captain, Major."

Peter, you sly prick. I grinned. "He knows me well." I looked her over. "Let me see you, Novia. Remove your top and skirt."

She stood slowly, flexing her feet, I noticed, in an attempt to regain circulation. She reached for the laces that held the front of her bustier together and pulled them free, cross by cross, opening it slowly from the top. The ribbon fell free, fluttering to the floor, as she shrugged out of the leather and lace contraption, baring her pert breasts to me. I could see the gooseflesh rise as her nipples hardened under my stare. She was magnificent.

Her hands reached for the skirt, unzipping it down the back, pushing her neat little breasts slightly higher. As the cloth fell away, I couldn't help noticing that she was bare and glistening for me.

"Come here, sweet girl." I murmured, beckoning her forward. She stopped between my knees, but I wanted her so much closer. "On my lap, you delectable morsel." I crooned.

She straddled me, allowing me to use my legs to spread her wider. Her eyes were hooded, downcast, watching my hands as they explored her milk-white skin. She trembled and gripped the arms of my chair when my hands closed around her tits, pinching and rolling the hardened peaks between my fingertips.

She bit back a cry of frustration and I could feel the muscles in her legs, straining. My hands glided down her trim waist and splayed of her thighs, pushing her out so that she was balanced on her toes and my knees.

"You're going to hold on tight to the chair." I told her. "And not let go for any reason until you're told. You're not going to hold back a single sound from me." I slipped my hand down and caressed her thigh, drifting closer to her weeping core. It was driving me crazy that the air filters here prevented me from smelling her. "And you're not going to cum until I tell you to."

She whimpered and nodded but I wanted to hear her. I pressed a finger to her clit, pushing roughly and causing her to jerk. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Major." She keened.

I smirked. "Good girl."

I dipped my fingers into her warmth, spreading her wetness and returning to her clit. I wanted to know just what this girl could take, leaving me with my favorite option. My gift wrapped around us, ramping up the lust and desire twofold. Novia rocked against my hand, head thrown back in pleasure, keening and whimpers coming from deep in her throat.

"Oh," she breathed as my fingers worked at her. "Oh, Major! Oh, sweet fuck! Major, Please." She groaned, practically grinding against my fingers. "I can't – I need to – oh, fuck, Major!"

I lifted my gift another level, smirking as her grip on the chair tightened, her arms straining and her cries a string of near incoherent babble. My free hands lid over the back of her thigh, to her ass, pulling her closer and spreading her legs wider. I palmed the firm flesh and would her higher, to the brink of madness. I wanted her to beg."

"Major, my Major," She whimpered, arching forward. "Please, Major! Let me- let me cum. I need it."

"Cum for me, then, Novia." I murmured in her ear, making her gasp and wail as her body exploded its release, her cum splashing over my hand and down my pant legs.

She was panting hard, her chest heaving as aftershocks rocked her body, her core pulsing. As much as I wanted to drive her up again, I was all but ready burst out of my jeans. Reaching up with my clean hand, I wrapped it in her hair and tugged gently to get her attention. She whimpered and I smiled.

"Now, now, Novia, I have a better use for that mouth of yours." I told her. "Get on your knees, sweet girl, and put those pretty lips around my dick."

Her breathing got a little harsher as she slid back down to the floor, reaching for the zipper of my pants. I brought my soaked hand to my mouth, savoring her flavor on my fingers while lifting my hips to help get my pants off. She was a little sweet, with a distinct musky flavor that had my senses humming in pleasure.

Freed from the confines of my denim pants, I takes all of my effort not to jerk when her warm hand wraps around my shaft. I can't help my groan as she strokes up and down a few times before taking it into her mouth, her tongue wrapping around the head as she came back up, before sucking it right back in.

My hand fisted in her hair as she set a brutally sensual pace, her little hand working what her mouth couldn't take. Her other hand splayed over my thigh, nails clawing at the sensitive flesh, driving me insane. I wasn't going to last much longer, and I refused to cum in her mouth. "Oh fuck, Novia, baby, you gotta stop now, sweet girl."

She pulled away, disappointment shooting through her. "You like my dick in your mouth, don't you, Novia?" I asked, stroking her hair. "But I want to be inside that pretty little cunt of yours when I cum."

She groaned and rested her head on my knee as I stroked through her hair a couple times. "Climb up here, pretty girl." I murmured to her. "Take this old cowboy for a ride."

She did as she was told, once again straddling my lap. She reached for her own core, stroking herself a couple times before taking hold of my cock and coating it with her wetness. She impaled herself on me, then, her head falling back in pure ecstasy as her hips started to roll, frantically.

"That's it, pretty girl," I breathed as sensation and heat shot through me and I nuzzled against her collar bone. "Oh, sweet girl, ride that cock. Take it all."

I wrapped my hands around her torso and lowered my lips to her breasts, making her give a sharp moan. Her hand tangled in my hair as I moved to the other one and frantic rolls became manic bouncing.

"Major!" She whimpered as my hand found her clit again. "So close-"

"I'm right with you, baby girl." I groaned into her tit, my hand on her hip bouncing her on my dick as we raced towards sweet release together.

She clenched around me like a vice with no warning as I exploded, seeing stars behind my eyes. I thought I heard her yell something but there was a thundering in my ears and I couldn't breathe. She was still bouncing, though much slower, as she rode out her own climax, clutching me to her chest with one hand buried in my hair, and the other with a death grip on my arm.

I collapsed back into the chair and she followed, breathing heavily. Slowly, my vampire mind started to catch up and I turned my head to look at her slowly. "How did you know my name is Jasper, Novia?"

She lifted up to look at me with chocolate brown eyes as she reached up to pull her mask away. My vixen, my Novia, my mate, was one Isabella Swan.

Mother fuck me.


End file.
